Camp Trinity 3, Immortal Death
This book reveals how the demigods plan to save Artemis's daughter, Meeka, from dying. With romantic tension between the questers, it makes it all the more difficult when they have to journey to the most dangerous place in mythology--the afterlife. The journey becomes far darker and more intense as the missions become more serious, bringing the war with Tartarus even closer than ever. Estimated age range: 12+ will probably be okay. The violence is slightly more detailed than the previous books and the plotline considerably darker, however there remains no sexual content. The language consists of numerous uses of the word "hell", though nothing worse appears. Summary The book opens with Heather waking up and making breakfast for her family. Her brother, Tyler, has his soccer game and after an awkward conversation with them, they go. After Tyler wins his soccer game, Heather goes to her karate tournament and wins a fight against a larger opponent, only to find her parents and siblings left while she was in the middle of the fight. She goes outside and sees the car gone and that her sensei has been replaced by Harvey Brooks, the satyr who brought her to camp. Harvey explains that Dainë is his girlfriend and they work for Tartarus. He plans to kill Heather but she creates a sonic boom, knocking him unconscious. She ties him up in a garden hose because she doesn't want to kill him after how he brought her to camp a year and a half before. Diamond arrives to bring Heather to camp, a scroll reading "No cure, dying" with her. Heather goes with Diamond to Camp Trinity where she is greeted by Mr. Crowe, who tells her that Hal and Ray will be going with her and Autumn to get the golden apple of immortality, Heather's plan for saving Meeka, as Libby isn't good enough to be helpful on this quest. Heather goes to her cabin that she shares with Autumn and Libby and Jackson comes to see her. They talk about how he is adjusting to Camp Trinity and he and Hal are friends. Heather thinks about how she broke up with Hal because Tartarus showed her that he would die saving her life in the war, and remembers telling Autumn about it recently. She later dreams about the war and everyone dying. Meanwhile, in Autumn's regular life, she is home with her father, sister and stepmother, watching Family Feud. Autumn made a cake, but thinks that if she eats it and nobody else does, they'll call her fat, so she doesn't eat any. That night, Autumn dreams about getting frozen yogurt with Ray only for Libby to show up and kiss Ray (a reference to Libby flirting with Ray in Camp Trinity 2, The Eternal Empire) and the walls to crush her. Autumn texts Ray to make sure everything is okay, and he says he had the same dream except it ended with Libby kissing him. Autumn goes to work and then afterwards, gets a call from camp telling her that Meeka is dying and she needs to go. She yells for her sister to come with her and Garnet brings Emily and Autumn both to camp, but crashes into a wall after a few hours of flying. Then, at camp, Autumn goes to the office with Hal and Ray, waiting for Heather. She tells Hal that Heather broke up with him because of Tartarus's vision, and Hal is angered by this because Tartarus tried to scare his girlfriend and is the reason they broke up, and Heather let him get between them. Heather arrives and Mr. Crowe tells them about their quest. Autumn then goes to find a way to clone the golden apple so that they won't use the last one in existence, and invents a cloning machine, but she only has the blueprints ready when it is time to leave. We then switch to Hal's point of view and he remembers Mr. Crowe telling him that the enemy is looking for the apple too. That night, Hal meets Dainë, who tells him that she is actually the one who killed his mother, not him. He is angry about this, but she disappears before he can do anything. They were meant to leave right after dinner, but Hal instead goes out to the woods and meets with Ray by accident, and he threatens to hurt Ray if he didn't leave. Ray does, a little scared, and Hal goes into the woods and hides out in Wolf's Rock because sometimes his emotions manipulate his nymph ability to shift into a wolf. He spends the night as a wolf and then the next morning joins Heather, Autumn and Ray on their quest. They are suspicious, but he doesn't tell them what happened because he is ashamed of his powers. They go out on Diamond, Garnet, Midnight and Duchess (a camp horse that Ray borrowed). They go to an abandoned town and meet Somnus, who shows them visions including how Hal dies in the war and how in the underworld, Hal will meet a woman from his past, Sara, again. They are allowed to continue on by Somnus, and they go to a graveyard where Ray makes a joke about graveyards and Hal admits he likes it there, feeling at home surrounded by the dead. Ray starts to apologize, but Akhlys, the goddess of misery, arrives. Akhlys attempts to kill them with poisoned darts. Then we switch to Ray's point of view and he introduces himself, saying his dad died when he was six and his grandmother taught him magic. He admits he originally didn't want Thoth because he wasn't interested in knowledge and wanted power instead, but he accepted Thoth because he wanted someone over no one. Presently, Akhlys shoots Ray with a poisoned dart and he falls into a dream. He dreams about Nicki Bradley and asks her out while Autumn watches sadly. Andy tells Ray that Autumn likes him and Ray feels bad, then wakes up. Akhlys is taken out by Heather and Hal banishes her to Tartarus. They get Ray to the nearest hospital, an abandoned clinic inhabited only by Iaso, the goddess of recovery from illness. She demands that Heather get her the scythe of Kronos from Endymion's cave on Mount Latmus in exchange for saving Ray, and Heather reluctantly agrees. Heather goes and has to open the doorway with a lightning boltl meaning only Zeus and Jupiter kids can get in. Endymion shows up threatening to kill her, waking as she opened the door. She pulls a curved sword from a stone where many famous heroes carved their names but failed to get the blade. Heather beats Endymion and puts him back to sleep, then returns to Iaso after realizing she can't find the one crystal in the cave that could heal Ray. She steals Iaso's crystal, refusing to get her the scythe, which she left in the cave. The crystal Iaso already had with her can heal, and Heather uses it to heal Ray. Then they leave Iaso and return on their quest. The group goes on their way and Libby calls them on a phone, saying she and Troy are dating and making snotty comments about how Hal likes Heather and not her, only because she is already in a relationship. Heather smashes Ray's phone in irritation. The group then meets Brandon Louis, a son of Bellona previously mentioned in The Eternal Empire, fighting a hydra. They defeat the hydra and send Brandon to camp, then go on their way. Heather drives the truck until it breaks down and they go to an inn where the bartender drugs them. Autumn remembers how Ray asked if she was worried about him while he was poisoned, and she told him she was, but knew that he would be okay. During her drug induced dream, she dreams of her father being murdered by a boy she'd met once named Lielyl. Then Lielyl stabs Autumn and she sees her mother saying she would see her soon. When Autumn wakes up, they are in Athens, inside of the empty Parthenon. She and Ray leave Heather and Hal, going towards the Duat. We switch to Hal's perspective, and he dreams of the camp going to war against itself and being wiped out by Tartarus in the war after they lost Meeka. He also dreamed about his childhood when he killed his mother, which he now knows was actually Dainë and when Hades gave him his sword after he killed some harpies. Then Heather and Hal go to Hades' temple and he opens up a portal to the underworld with a fireplace by lighting it with Greek fire. They go into the underworld and Hal forces Charon to give them a ride across the River Styx. They passed the Judgment Pavilion and they see Abigail Wesley, realizing that the camp must have been attacked. Hal then passed out, thinking about Abigail's death, and has a vision of how it happened. He sees the camp getting attacked while Libby is temporarily in charge and Jackson has to take over to protect the camp. He helps protect Jordan and Abigail Wesley from a group of spidermen who call him the son of Set, announcing they are the children of Arachne and Set. Then Abigail is killed, but Jackson and Jordan get away and protect the camp. Hal wakes up and he continues going through the Underworld with Heather. They come across Achilles, Thanatos and a woman named Sara. Hal finally reveals when Sara attempts to kill Heather that Sara is his mother. Hal and Heather fight Achilles, Thanatos and Sara. Then we switch to Ray's perspective as he and Autumn go through a temple to Osiris into the Duat. Their clothes change and Autumn is in a white dress and Ray think she looks nice. Autumn asks why Ray is upset as he looks at a map, and he tells her he can't figure out how to get to the apple. They find their way and Autumn asks Ray if he would want to go on a date with her, and Ray says he wants Autumn to be his girlfriend. They hold hands and go on a flaming bus to get to the Eleventh House. They go through a special door and enter the room between the afterlives where the bonsai tree with the golden apple on it. They go towards the tree to get the apple and then the tree's pot moves and Autumn falls through the ground. Then we switch back to Heather and Hal's side of things and the two are still fighting Achilles, Thanatos and Sara. Heather takes Thanatos in a one-on-one fight, burning him alive, while Hal stabs Achilles through his heel and Heather destroys his ghost. Hal then kills Sara and they continue on their way, going through a series of doors and reaching the same room as Autumn and Ray. They are able to get Autumn out from underneath the tree. They realize that their powers from their parents aren't working, so they only have their nymph abilities. Ray, only able to make toys, can't do much when they are attacked by the Croc, a monster created by Tartarus, the Nemean Lion and Dainë. Hal tries to kill Dainë for killing his mother. They fight while Autumn and Ray go after the Nemean Lion, Autumn using her ability to grow wings. Heather fights the Croc and then sees Hal shift into a wolf, almost killing Dainë. Dainë pulls out a gun and tries to shoot and kill Hal, but Heather's final nymph ability is revealed and she freezes the room over, turning the Nemean Lion and Croc to ice. Dainë escapes and the four go to the tree and Autumn talks to it, one of her nymph abilities, and the tree tells them they can have the apple because it wouldn't give it to them until they asked for it. Autumn decides to duplicate the apple, but didn't have a chance to finish the machine. We switch to Libby's perspective and we see her and Jackson go to the Cave of Fears, located in camp, to find a magical golden door for Autumn's unfinished machine. They are separated and Libby makes her way through her side as the fairies inside tell her how she is failing and will never be one of the heroes she is supposed to be. She has a vision of Heather and Autumn at the time of the war, but she is in her room at home, not helping. Then she meets up with Jackson before going to the Vulcan cabin and getting the campers there to help build the machine. Then we get Jackson's point of view and we see on his side of the cave as Set helps him see. He sees his mother and father that he has never met talking about how he killed them. Giant stone angels start screaming that he is the reason Abigail Wesley is dead and that his crush on Heather Green is pointless and he can run back to Julia, his girlfriend and third choice, and he will only disappoint her in the end. Jackson sees a vision of the four in the underworld fighting the monsters. Then he leaves the cave with Libby and goes back to his cabin. We switch to Hal's point of view and the four end up in Rome, going on a boat rental to Camp Trinity and finding Artemis in the girls' cabin where Sally and Meeka are waiting. Almost out of time, they realize that the duplicator was finished and Jackson explained that he and Libby finished it while they were gone. Mr. Crowe, who is there, explains that the duplicator can't possibly work, but Heather realizes that there might be a way to make it work. Heather takes off Iaso's crystal that she had been wearing as a necklace and uses it to power the duplicator, which drains the power from it but duplicates the apple. Artemis put chunks of the duplicate apple into a bottle and turns it into apple juice, giving it to Meeka. Meeka then is saved and will be immortal. Heather and Hal hold hands, indicating that they are no longer fighting, though they aren't back together. The final chapter is Ray's perspective as he and Heather talk and he tells her their story, but leaves out that they are dating. Heather threatens to hurt Ray if he does anything to hurt Autumn, and Ray goes to talk to Autumn. He goes to see her at the beach and sees her talking to Garnet about how she likes Ray, but doesn't want to be distracted by boys when the war comes. She also says she doesn't want to end up like Heather, who doesn't get along with her family and has a hard time having friends. Ray decides to not talk to her then, leaving her on her own, and he goes to see her the next day. They start to have a conversation about being in a proper relationship, but Ray cuts off and tells the reader that they don't need to know the rest and that's the end. Narrated by Heather Green (Jo Grayson) Autumn Stone (Eryn Kosinski) Hal James (Jo Grayson) Ray Henry (Eryn Kosinski) Libby Rogers (Jo Grayson and Eryn Kosinski) Jackson Stevens (Jo Grayson) Trivia * This book is 34,416 words long, not considered a novel by length. * This is the first book to include narrations by Hal James and Ray Henry, though not the first chronologically. * This is the first book of the Camp Trinity series where Libby is not considered a main character. * This is the only book in the Camp Trinity series to have more than three narrators with six.